eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Sundered Splitpaw: Upper Tunnels
Splitpaw Den: | instance =| uid =| timelines = | pmin = - | pmax = - | uid =2| }} Background The Upper Tunnels connects the deeper regions of Splitpaw Lair to The Thundering Steppes. It is full of aggressive Splitpaw Gnolls and malevolent undead. Gnolls normally respect their dead, so there must be something sinister going on down below. It is up to you to penetrate the darkness and figure out a way to reach the Splitpaw Den, where hopefully there will be someone who can explain what is causing the dead to riot. To enter this zone, you must first complete the access quest, A Darkened Shard. Walkthrough You're goal is to make it to Splitpaw Den. There are two routes that both eventually lead there. The left-hand route is heroic, while the right-hand route is completely soloable. As with all the dungeons in Sundered Splitpaw, the monsters in the zone scale to your level, from 20-50. You will come accross cracked walls; blow them up by right-clicking the barrels strewn about the zone and select 'Detonate'. Right-hand Route #Follow the path away from the entrance and turn right. #Follow the path right until you reach a large room. Do not fall in the hole. #Pick up a barrel on the ledge near #You may not have to climb all the way up. Standing on boxes near the ledge you can sometimes grab the barrels. #*Stack more boxes if you are unable to reach the barrels. #Carry the barrel to the crumbling wall at and set it down. #*Right click the barrel and choose detonate. #*Back away from the barrel before it explodes. If you are too close when it detonates you will be lowered to 1hp. You won't die but other monsters in the area are likely to aggro from the explosion and attack you as any nearby monsters are damaged from explosions as well and automatically aggro upon explosion even if you are stealthed. #Follow the path to the next room and grab the barrel on the ledge at #*You won't have to climb all the way up the ledge to reach this barrel. Just stand on top of the boxes at the base and target the barrel. #Carry the barrel to the crumbling wall at and detonate it. #Follow the path up to a room overlooking a ledge. #Pick up the plank on the floor at #Place the plank across the ledge at #Grab a barrel from the small mound next to where you grabbed the plank. #Carry the barrel across the plank and hop down to the lower level. Place the barrel at the crumbling wall on that ledge and detonate it. #Follow the passage to the entrance of Splitpaw Den. Left-hand Route *''Work in progress.'' Notes *If you are traveling with people lower than level 50 and higher than level 60 (i.e. somebody level 44 and somebody level 61) you will be unable to zone in while grouped. To work around this, disband then have the lower level person enter the zone first. Then group together and the higher level person will be able to zone into the same instance as the lower level person. Your level will be force mentored to that person and you will not be able to unmentor. Mentoring while in The Thundering Steppes will not work. Category:Splitpaw Saga Zones